Judgement
|ja_kanji = ジャッジメント（審判） |user = Cameo |type = Automatic Stand |namesake = |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |stats = |destpower = B |speed = B |range = C |persistence = B |precision = D |potential = D }} is the Stand of Cameo, featured in ''Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Judgement appears as a large, mechanical humanoid. Barrel-chested, it wears massive shoulder pads and has three fingers of a metallic sheen on its hands. A piece in the shape of a round helmet sits atop the left side of its head. Its design is inspired by Jinzo Ningen Kikaider and Kamen Rider by Shotaro Ishinomori.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/Eh5C3ENT In the colored manga, Judgement is portrayed as having a purple body with yellow arms, head and shoulder pads, as well as green eyes. In the anime, it is portrayed as having a magenta body but bone white arms, shoulder pads and head, as well as blue eyes. Personality Judgement bursts out of a lamp, claiming to be a named Cameo and acts friendly, goading Polnareff into expressing wishes.Chapter 175, Judgement Part 2 However, it soon reveals itself as Judgement and exposes its pleasure at turning the wishes of his victim against themselves.Chapter 177, Judgement Part 4 Judgement often shouts "Hail 2 U!", after granting a wish, and as a battle cry. The stand represents the Tarot Card, . The Stand's nature, however, seems more consistent with the card's symbolism in reverse: casting doubt and deceiving people into making poor decisions. Abilities Judgement is a fairly powerful Stand, having above average strength and speed as far as Stands go and is able to clash with Silver Chariot and come out without a scratch. Its large metal body is particularly hard to damage. However, it yields against more brute-force Stands like Magician's RedChapter 178, Judgement Part 5 and relies on tricking unwitting victims to use their wish against them. When Judgement was beaten by Magician's Red, even though its eyes were popped, its head was blown off, and its arm and side cracked and shattered, Cameo didn't have a scratch on him when he was discovered. This suggests that Judgement is one of the first automatic Stands after Empress which for its part was synchronised with its user. Wish Granting Judgement's unique power is to create clay constructs out of humans' deepest desiresChapter 176, Judgement Part 3 but it will turn the wishes against its victims. This is a representation of Judgement's power; to toy with a person's heart. The fakes are nearly perfect: fake treasures will have the weight and texture of real gold and fake people will have the appearance (although Judgement purposefully makes them more monstrous), voice and memories of the real person. Passing as a genie, it tricks Jean Pierre Polnareff into wishing for his sister to come back to life and then used his emotional power to form a visage of her out of the dirt. However, Sherry's clone tried to devour Polnareff, who couldn't muster the strength to hurt his sister's figure. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * |-| Part 5 = * |Episodes = Part 3= * * |-| Part 5= * }} Gallery Manga= Judgement.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' JudgementLampCloseManga.png|A close-up to Judgement's lamp JudgementFirstAppManga.png|Judgement's first appearance Judgment c174.png|Judgement's full appearance, appearing behind Polnareff Judgementblock.png|Judgement blocks all of Silver Chariot's attacks JudgementTreasureManga.png|Treasure appearing from the wish JudgementHAIL2UManga.png|Hail 2 U! JudgementFakesManga.png|A fake Sherry and a fake Avdol created by Judgement JudgementTarotManga.png|Tarot card representing Judgement JudgementEyesManga.png|Magician's Red destroys Judgement's eyes |-| Anime= JudgmentandPolnareff.png|Judgement's first appearance Judgment_hail2u.gif|Hail 2 U! Judgment treasure.png|Treasure appearing from the wish Judgment_tarot.png|Tarot card representing Judgement JudgmentAnime.png|Judgement's stats card Memproes.png|Polnareff remembers his fight with Judgement as his life flashes before his eyes |-| Other= Cameo.GIF|Judgement's sprite animation from Heritage for the Future Judgementsfc.png|Judgement appears from the locked box (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game)) Top (3).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.2 Trivia *Judgement's ability to grant wishes was inspired by the classic tale of . References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Automatic Stands Category:Sentient Stands